1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel made of a synthetic resin for an automobile, and particularly, to a hood or trunk lid which is blow-molded and which includes an outer skin and a stiffener integral with the outer skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present assignee has previously proposed a bonnet (hood) as such a type of a panel (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 4-120015 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-8309). Such a bonnet has a closed-sectional structure and hence, has a sufficient rigidity for practical use.
It is desirable for the bonnet to be formed so that when the automobile collides against another object, the bonnet folds or collapses by the shock force produced by the collision while overcoming its rigidity, and to absorb some of the shock force.